Ein M.O.R.D.s-Team
__INDEX__ Ein M.O.R.D.s-Team ist eine All-Age-Jugendkrimiserie der Greenlight Press aus Karlsruhe[http://www.greenlight-press.de/2013-02-27-08-20-32/ein-m-o-r-d-s-team/mordsteam-serieninfo Ein M.O.R.D.s-Team auf der Seite der Greenlight Press]. Im Mittelpunkt stehen die vier Jugendlichen Mason, Olivia, Randy und Danielle, die in Barrington Cove leben. Die Romane erscheinen etwa monatlich, alle zwei Monate erscheinen zwei Bände als gedrucktes Taschenbuch. Die Cover werden von Arndt Drechsler erstellt, die Innenillustration lieferte Anja Dyck. Inhalt In Barrington Cove leben M'ason Collister, '''R'andy Steinbeck, 'D'anielle Holt und 'O'livia Young, vier Teenager mit unterschiedlichen sozialen Hintergründen. Der Titel Ein M.O.R.D.s-Team setzt sich aus den Vornamen der Vier zusammen. Es ist geplant, von den vier Freunden pro Zyklus (= 12 Bände) einen „Fall“ lösen zu lassen. Im ersten Zyklus geht es um den „Mordfall Marietta King“. Marietta kam in den 80ern ums Leben, als fünf Jugendliche (Harrison, Jamie, Shannon, Billy und Marietta) nachts in die Barrington Cove Highschool eingestiegen sind, um sich Prüfungsfragen zu besorgen. Figuren Hautfiguren * '''Mason Collister ist ein guter Basketballer, jedoch machte ihm eine Krankheit (Epilepsie) einen Strich durch seine weitere Karriere. * Olivia Young wohnt in den Favelas von Barrington Cove und verdient sich gelegentlich mit dem Verkauf von Fotografien Geld. * Randy Steinbeck, ein Neek (= Geek + Nerd), lebt bei seiner Tante Barbara Gladstone, da seine Eltern nicht mehr leben. Er ist der beste Kumpel von Mason. * Danielle Holt stammt aus einem reichen Haus und ist nicht stolz darauf. Allerdings kann es ab und an bei den Abenteuern der Vier ganz hilfreich sein. Die „84er“ (1. Zyklus) Der Begriff „84er“ bezeichnet die fünf Jugendlichen, die 1984 in die Barrington Cove Highschool eingestiegen sind. * Jamie Collister ist Masons Vater und macht sich zunehmend mehr Sorgen, dass der Fall aus den 80ern in der Gegenwart Fuß fasst. * Shannon Jenkins, verheiratete Holt, ist die Mutter von Danielle und war in den 80ern mal mit Jamie liiert. Sie sucht des Öfteren die Ablenkung von der Realität im Alkohol. * Billy Tarnowsky wohnte in einem alten Haus am Stadtrand von Barrington Cove. Er verstarb vor kurzem. * Harrison hat in der Nacht Schmiere gestanden. * Marietta King wurde in den 80ern getötet. Da der Fall bis heute nicht gelöst wurde, wollten Mason, Olivia, Randy und Danielle ihn aufklären. Nebenfiguren (1. Zyklus), Reihenfolge zufällig * Richard Holt, ein widerwärtiger Unsympath, ist der Ehemann von Shannon. * Pratt Thompkins, ein Dealer in Barrington Cove, der im ersten Band mit Drogen („Black Flashs“) handelt und auch später immer wieder auftritt. * Sheriff Bruker soll in Barrington Cove für Ordnung sorgen, steht aber viel zu oft auf der Seite seines missratenen Sohns. * Brian Bruker ist Sheriff Brukers Sohn. Er und Mason mögen sich nicht. * Deputy Sachsen ist deutlich umgänglicher als der Sheriff und bereits 1984 Deputy, als der Mord an Marietta passierte. * Henry Snyder war Direktor der Barrington High. * George ist Chauffeur bei den Holts und hilft den Vier des Öfteren. * Lucian McAllister ist ein renommierter Fotograf. * Chris Archer ist ebenfalls Fotograf, arbeitet für Lucian McAllister und ist der Freund von Olivia Young. * Rebecca Reach ist die Inhaberin der Galerie „reachAble“. * Elisabeth Jenkins (Gran) wurde von Shannon die Seniorenresidenz „Zur rüstigen Eiche“ abgeschoben, wo sie Danielle regelmäßig besucht und mit ihr Schach spielt. Die alte Dame ist erstaunlich auf Zack, wie sich im vierten Band Gefährliche Spiele zeigt. * Brandon Holt ist der Bruder von Danielle und benimmt sich gerne mal daneben. * Bürgermeister Tyler tritt meistens auf, um Reden zu halten. * Alice Tyler ist die Tochter vom Bürgermeister Tyler und gleichzeitig seine Stabschefin. * Vince ist ein Kumpel von Olivia, der sich aber mehr und mehr mit Randy befreundet. * Oswald Kaminski, Kasinobesitzer, trägt einen Kamelhaarmantel und hat einen Stock mit Schachfigurenknauf. * Hester Stone hat in den 80ern ein Kinderheim geleitet. * Paul Grey war der Stellvertreter von Hester Stone. * Philip van Straten ist ein knallharter Anwalt. Seine Kanzlei vertritt Masons Interessen bereits seit Jahren. * Priscilla van Straten ist Philips Ehefrau. * Professor Pembroke tritt als verwirrter Professor auf. * Der ''Graf'' ist der Moriarty von Barrington Cove. Autoren Andreas Suchanek schrieb den ersten Roman der Serie Der lautlose Schrei. Der zweite Roman Auf tödlichen Sohlen wurde von Nicole Böhm geschrieben. Den dritten Roman Eine verhängnisvolle Erfindung schrieb Ute Bareiss (Autorin des Buches Im Fahrwasser der Macht, erscheint demnächst beim Sieben VerlagSieben Verlag). Seit dem vierten Roman schreibt Andreas Suchanek die Serie alleine. Romane Ein Zyklus umfasst 12 Bände. 1. Zyklus „Marietta King“ 1984: In einer Nacht steigen fünf Jugendliche - Harrison, Jamie, Shannon, Billy und Marietta King - in ihre Schule in Barrington Cove ein, um Prüfungsfragen zu stehlen. Marietta wird getötet. Offensichtlich haben die vier Freunde nach diesem schrecklichen Ereignis versucht, die Vorkommnisse der Nacht aufzuklären und Mariettas Mörder zu finden, der Fall ist jedoch bis heute nicht gelöst. Heute: Jamie und Shannon sind verheiratet - nicht miteinander, auch wenn man das annehmen könnte, waren sie doch zu der Zeit des „Vorfalls“ ein Paar. In Verbindung stehen sie trotzdem noch. Über Harrisons Verbleib, der in der Nacht Schmiere gestanden und dessen Vater sich für die vier Überlebenden einsetzen wollte - er hatte eine (Anwalts?)Kanzlei -, weiß man nichts. Billy Tarnowsky, der in einem alten Haus am Stadtrand von Barrington Cove wohnte, ist jüngst verstorben. Der Mord an Marietta King wird von Mason, Olivia, Randy und Danielle in zwölf Bänden aufgeklärt. Zusätzlich enthält jeder Band der Serie einen abgeschlossenen Fall. 1. Der lautlose Schrei (19.08.2014 - Andreas Suchanek) Mason Collister war trotz seiner jungen Jahre bereits ein Basketballstar, jedoch brach seine Karriere abrupt wegen Epilepsieanfällen ab. Als wäre dies nicht schon Strafe genug, wird er nun auch noch des Drogenkonsums und/oder der Dealerei verdächtigt, weil in seinem Spind Drogen gefunden wurden. Zusammen mit seinem besten Freund Randy Steinbeck beobachtet er Pratt Thompkins, den ortsansässigen Dealer, um heraus zu finden, wer ihm die Drogen untergeschoben haben könnte, als die beiden Zeugen werden, wie Danielle Holt Thompkins die Meinung geigen will. Sie eilen ihr zur Hilfe. Zur gleichen Zeit befindet sich Olivia Young in der Nähe, die nach ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Mason das Gefühl hat, ein Auge auf ihn werfen zu müssen: Sie glaubt, dass er gerade aus seinem Basketballhimmel gestürzt ist und mit dem realen Leben, was ihn somit eingeholt hat, nicht wirklich klarkommt. Olivia sorgt - im Gegensatz zu den drei anderen - schon selber für sich, verdient eigenes Geld mit Fotografieren und fährt ein eigenes Auto. Durch ihre umsichtige Art gepaart mit guten Einfällen boxt sie Danielle, Mason und Randy aus der prekären Situation mit Thompkins heraus. Spontan machen die Vier danach einen Abstecher zum Haus von Billy Tarnowski, für das Olivia gerade die Schlüssel besitzt, da sie dort Fotos für einen Artikel über den verstorbenen Autor machen soll. Während sie sich im Haus umsehen, finden einen verborgenen Raum, in dem sich - unter anderem - Informationen zum Tod von Marietta King befinden. Die vier Jugendlichen beschließen, weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen. Dabei finden sie heraus, dass neben Shannons Mutter auch Masons Vater - Jamie - damals bei dem Einbruch beteiligt war. Außerdem war er vor seiner Beziehung zu Shannons Mutter mit Marietta King zusammen. Auch wenn der Tod von Marietta King bereits 30 Jahre zurückliegt, scheinen noch immer finstere Gestalten ihre Finger in Vorkommnissen der damaligen und heutigen Zeit im Spiel zu haben. 2. Auf tödlichen Sohlen (25.09.2014 - Nicole Böhm) Der Zimmernachbar von Gran, Henry Snyder, hat die Nacht nicht überlebt. Während der Gedenkfeier im Hause des ehemalige Direktors der Barrington Cove High schauen sich Mason Collister und Danielle Holt zusammen im Gebäude um, auch wenn Danielles snobistischer Mutter Shannon der neue Umgang ihrer Tochter so gar nicht passt. Olivia Young freut sich auf einen Fotowettbewerb zum Thema „Catch the Night“, der von Lucian McAllister, einem renommierten Fotografen, und Rebecca Reach, der Inhaberin der Galerie „reachAble“, durchgeführt wird. Dieser soll jedoch abgesagt werden, da auf die Galerie letzte Nacht ein Anschlag verübt wurde. Olivia schlägt Chris Archer vor, bei der Aufklärung des Vorfalls zu helfen. Da dieser nicht nur ein äußerst attraktiver Typ sondern außerdem der Assistent von Lucian McAllister ist, hofft sie, dass der Wettbewerb doch noch stattfinden wird, wenn der oder die Täter gefasst worden sind. Olivias zweites größeres Problem - neben ständigen Geldsorgen und der angegriffenen Gesundheit ihres Dads - besteht darin, dass ihr das nötige Equipment für die Aufnahme von Fotos für den Wettbewerb fehlt, was sie aber schließlich doch noch organisieren kann. Zusammen mit Randy Steinbeck will Olivia auf Angel Island Fotos machen, wo die beiden auf Pratt Thompkins treffen. Der arme Randy, dessen Wunden aus dem letzten Band vermutlich noch nicht verheilt sind, bekommt erneut Schläge ab. Zum Glück eilen ihnen Luka und Dorian zu Hilfe, die zusammen mit ihrer Familie in einer Wohnwagensiedlung auf der Insel wohnen. Von ihnen erfahren Randy und Olivia zudem einiges über Marietta und ihre Verbindung zu einem Zirkus. 3. Eine verhängnisvolle Erfindung (25.10.2014 - Ute Bareiss) Randy entwickelt gerade eine Handy App, mit der die vier Freunde zukünftig verschlüsselt miteinander kommunizieren wollen. Diese App scheint jedoch auch für andere - finstere - Gestalten interessant zu sein. Schon bald wird bei Randy eingebrochen und sein Rechner gestohlen. Nachdem Mason sich noch gar nicht richtig von einem Unfall mit seinem Skateboard erholt hat, wird er auch schon unter Drogen gesetzt und verschleppt. Kurze Zeit später stürzt er bei einem Gerangel noch die Treppe herunter. Olivia und Chris führen nun eine feste Beziehung, auch wenn sie sich selten sehen. 4. Gefährliche Spiele (25.11.2014 - Andreas Suchanek) Im Hause Holt findet ein Dinner statt, auf dem Danielle zähneknirschend die perfekte Tochter darstellt. Ganz im Gegenteil zu ihrem spielsüchtigen, aufmüpfigen Bruder Brandon, der sich mit seinem Vater vor dem Bürgermeister Tyler ein unschönes Wortgefecht liefert. Bevor der Abend richtig starten kann, stürmen Bewaffnete das Anwesen, schlagen Brandon zusammen und entführen Danielle und Shannon. Den Entführern ausgeliefert, wird Danielles Mutter teilweise wieder zu der Shannon, die sie in den Achtzigern war und heute ausgesprochen erfolgreich hinter ihrer snobistischen Fassade versteckt oder mit Alkohol ertränkt. Nach und nach erfährt Danielle von ihr Bruchstücke aus der Zeit damals und was die früher hübsche und aufgeweckte Shannon so aus der Bahn warf. 5. Schatten der Vergangenheit (14.01.2015 - Andreas Suchanek) Bei ihren Ermittlungen zu Mariettas Baby erfahren Mason, Olivia, Randy und Danielle von einem Waisenhaus in Sunforest Cove. Nach einem mysteriösen Todesfall wurde es geschlossen. Nun, 30 Jahre später, wird es renoviert und soll demnächst wieder geöffnet werden. Nachdem die vier Freunde das Gebäude untersucht und Unterlagen aus der damaligen Zeit gefunden haben, die offenbar nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt sind, treffen sie sich mit Hester Stone, der Heimleiterin von damals. Sie scheint mehr über die Vorkommnisse der Vergangenheit zu wissen, als sie zuerst zugeben möchte. Nach und nach setzen sich die Puzzleteile zusammen. Ein Puzzleteil scheint Paul Grey zu sein, der in den 80ern Hester Stones Stellvertreter war. Priscilla van Straten, Ehefrau des renommierten Anwalts, ist hier ebenfalls ein Puzzleteil. Der Band gipfelt in einem lebensgefährlichen Abenteuer, in das Randy seinen neuen Freund Vince unbeabsichtigt mit hineinzieht. 6. Das gefälschte Pergament (04.03.2015 - Andreas Suchanek) Der Gründungstag von Barrington Cove steht an. Während der Ansprache von Bürgermeister Tyler platzt Professor Pembroke in die Aula der Barrington Cove Highschool. Der „verrückte Professor“, den zu Beginn niemand so richtig ernst nehmen möchte, behauptet, die Gründungsurkunde sei eine Fälschung. Mason, Miss Stone und Sheriff Bruker bringen Pembroke in die Sporthalle, um ihn dort zu verwahren, bis sich die Presse freiwillig zurückzieht. Währenddessen unterhalten sich Danielle und Vincent im Chemielabor, Danielle möchte zwischen ihm und Randy vermitteln, da die Beziehung der beiden seit dem letzten Abenteuer recht angespannt ist. Zur gleichen Zeit spricht Randy mit Alice, der Tochter des Bürgermeisters, im Musikzimmer. Mariettas Tochter Alice wurde tatsächlich vom Bürgermeister adoptiert. Noch ahnen alle nicht, was sich parallel im Schulgebäude abspielt, bis ein Schuss zu hören ist. Olivia und Chris sind zwei bewaffneten Männern in die Arme gelaufen. Ein nervenaufreibendes Versteckspiel beginnt. Die Geschichte in diesem Band ist nicht abgeschlossen, sie wird im 7. Band fortgesetzt. Weblinks * [https://www.facebook.com/Welcome.To.BarringtonCove Ein M.O.R.D.s-Team bei Facebook] * [https://twitter.com/EinMORDsTeam Ein M.O.R.D.s-Team bei Twitter] * Autorenseite von Andreas Suchanek * Blog von Nicole Böhm * Greenlight Press Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Literatur (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Kinder- und Jugendliteratur Kategorie:Buchreihe Kategorie:E-Book